The Forbidden Forest
by Nina.J
Summary: Harry and Draco learn to understand each other a little better. While Ron has a little something up his sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I may not own Harry Potter in real life, but he is mine in my dreams...hehehe gazes into the distance

* * *

Harry walked into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He breathed in the scent of the school he so loved, the place he called home. With its cascading light, dancing through the stained-glass windows, all the colours one could imagine and the scent of old stone ridden with moss in his nostrils, it was hard not to fall in love with the place. He couldn't think of a single person who wasn't happy here.

"Ow!" Harry was shoved aside during his moment of reflection.

"Watch it, Scarhead!" It was Draco Malfoy who said this, Harry loathed the handsome sleek-haired blonde boy with all his might. He grabbed Harry by his shaggy black hair and shoved him backwards. "Some of us are trying to walk here."

_ I guess he hates it here_, Harry thought to himself. _Of course Malfoy hates it here.His father is a Death Eater and being right under Albus Dumbledore's nose must make Malfoy furious! _He didn't understand how Malfoy could hate a man like Dumbledore. Dumbledore had been like a father to Harry ever since he came to Hogwarts. Harry was so greatful for this treatment because he had no father, and that someone, especially Albus Dumbledore, cared about his safety and his sanity meant much to him. _Malfoy could probably never comprehend that; his father treats him like a little doll to lavish._

"Arg! Potter! That boy is so abominable!" Shouted Draco at his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle after they had returned to their Slytherine Common Room. "He just makes me want to—Ugh!" But Draco knew why he was so angry with Potter; though he would never, ever reveal it to anyone. He hated that boy, so loved by all, so many friends and no father. Draco hated him most because he had no parents_. Potter has it easy! _Draco sneered to himself as he thought this. He hated his parents with all his might; they forced him to comply with every request they made, no matter how horrendous or destructive. He didn't respect either of them at all. His father hadn't done an honest days work in all his life, and his mother, well she hadn't done _anything_ all her life. On top of that, whenever he worked up the courage to say no to them, he was always shoved to the floor, whimpering in a mass of misery until he finally gave in. He had learned not to stand up for himself anymore, and found it easier to take it out on Potter, who's life was so fantastic compared to Draco's that he just wished he could trade places for a day or two to get away from it all.

"What's abominable mean, Malfoy?" Asked Goyle after trying to sort out the meaning in his own thick head.

But Draco ignored him, "Crabbe, Goyle, come on. Let's go get some food from the Great Hall."

"Uhh...what?" said Crabbe, looking up from the fire.

Malfoy had already jogged halfway up the stairs to the door, not waiting for his cohorts knowing they would rush after him.

In the Great Hall, Harry and Seamus were enjoying a game of Wizard Chess while Ron looked on, laughing at how badly they were playing.

"Hah! You two couldn't beat me with your heads combined!" Ron chortled.

"Oh yeah?" Seamus challenged, his Scottish pride evidently boiling up to his cheeks. "Well we will an' we'll beat 'ya too, won't we 'Arry?"

"Eh, I'm not really in the mood anymore," Harry said, looking to the left and spotting Malfoy. "I'm going to go back to the Common Room and study with Hermione."

"Wha-what?" said a shocked Seamus, "You're going to study 'stead o' playin' Wizard Chess? I guess he really ain't in the mood, is 'ee? Unless it be Hermione he's after, eh?" His eyes crinkled as he laughed and nudged Ron, who obviously wasn't enjoying the joke as much as Seamus was.

"Oh, shove off you two!" And Harry gathered his books and stalked off, deliberately banging into Malfoy.

"Oi, watch it Scarhead! If you smack into me again, I'll hex you so you won't know what hit you."

"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty!" retorted Harry. And he ran off, hoping that Malfoy would be as slow in the head as Dudley was. But it was to no avail; Malfoy was just as light and fast as Harry and soon began chasing after him.

* * *

Nina's Insaneness: "What will become of Harry? Will Draco fulfill his threat to hex Harry? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT ISSUE-"  
Nina's Sanity: "Um...what are you doing?"  
Nina's Insaneness: "I...I don't know...Shut up."  
Nina's Sanity: "Roiiiiiiight. So, kids, whadaya think?" 


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to appologize. My sister noticed that I said that Seamus was Scottish. I made a mistake in saying that, he's Irish. Now on with the show!

* * *

Harry flung open the doors to the school, hurrying down the steps and jumping the last three onto the grounds while a group of girls under a tree stared. Malfoy was almost on his heels as he crashed through the doors after him. 

"I'll break every bone in your 'precious' body, Potter!"

"Let's see you try, slowpoke!" cried Harry over his shoulder. _You really ought not to piss him off so much, _he thought to himself. _But it's so much fun to see him angry!_

Harry was becoming tired of the chase and decided to draw it to a close. He ran into The Forbidden Forest, where he knew Malfoy was afraid to go. Thinking that he was safe amidst the trees, he stopped to catch his breath.

"Phew!" Harry panted, "That was invigorating!"

"Not nearly," said a voice behind him, making the hairs on the nape of his neck prickle. Harry turned slowly on the spot to face Malfoy, the beads of sweat on his face reflected by the dull light in the forest. He poked his wand hard into Harry's throat.

Harry swallowed hard, his Adam's apple sliding up and down against the wand. He was at first frightened, but then he realized that he could take Malfoy any day, and that he had secretly hoped to for a long time. He didn't know why, but the thrill of beating Malfoy, whether or not it was in front of others, was very important to him. He was about to make a clever remark when he saw a vast shadow overcome Malfoy's pale, sweating figure. At that moment, something stirred Harry's reflexes to shove Malfoy out of the way of the thing that was leering behind them. He didn't know what made him do it. No matter how much he hated Malfoy, no matter how much he thrilled in making fun of him, being chased by him, he never would wish him dead.

"Wha—Oof!" Malfoy plunged heavily to the leaf-littered ground as Harry shoved him aside and drew his wand.

"Run!" were the only words that could issue from Harry's lips as he felt cold fingers clasp his wrist.

Draco had no idea what made him do it but suddenly, seeing Harry facing the thing alone, immersed in its shadow and already in fear, made him realize that he could never wish him dead. He grabbed Harry's wrist with his cold hands, clammy with fear, and dashed as quickly as he could out of the forest. They burst into the sunlight, a shock after the heavy shadows in the dense forest.

_What did I just do?_ thought Draco, _What the heck just happened? _Breathing heavily, Draco decided that pondering his impulsive decision was not as important as filling his lungs with air.

Harry bent over, resting his hands on his knees and panted, "Wha—Wha—" but couldn't finish his sentence. He was so utterly surprised, first the thing, then Draco—Draco Malfoy of all people—saving his life. He didn't even know which of the two questions he wanted answered first.

"Let's just get back to the castle," Harry said through the awkward silence that followed. Malfoy nodded, and panting, they walked back to the castle, a fair distance apart from each other.

* * *

Nina's Sanity: "Well, I hope you liked it. I'm not going to continue this until I see that enough people want to see more because that's just not worth it. So if you want more, tell me, please."  
Nina's Insanity: "Are you cray-cray? Just post stuff even if no one reads it! You like to write!"  
Nina's Sanity: "Well then what the hell would the point be?"  
Nina's Insanity: "I'd be happy?"  
Nina's Sanity: "Pft! Like I care about that." 


	3. Chapter 3

Finaly, no? heh.

* * *

Draco peered over at Harry Potter, the boy he loathed with all his might, the boy who had just saved his life. His dark mane was so messy in comparison to Draco's sleek hair that it was almost shameful. The lightning shaped scar was just visible underneath the mess. _What was that all about, anyway? _He asked himself. _I just don't get it. Why did I save him? Why did he save me? _Draco hadn't realized he was still looking at Harry until his gaze was returned. His gray eyes thinned as he glared at Harry, who's green eyes searched his face, _Perhaps asking the same questions, _thought Draco, the wheels of his bright and cautious mind turning. He turned away and decided to focus determinedly on the castle which lay a few hundred yards ahead. _Better not to make him think I'm thinking too much…_

Harry was still watching Draco intently after he had turned away. He observed the boys shallow skin, almost transparent. His high cheekbones only added to the lack-of-sleep look the boy had and his white-blonde, sleek hair made the job even more well-done. His gray eyes, which had scrutinized Harry only an instant before were as cold as ice. Harry wondered if there was a single person Malfoy had ever trusted. _Probably not, _he thought sadly, _that's why he's so cold. _It made him realize that he wouldn't ever want Draco Malfoy's life. _Wow, I never thought I'd think that…_

They soon reached the castle and were walking up the stairs, now un-afraid of anyone spotting them together for no one was on the grounds.

"Wow. Got dark fast," Harry stated to Draco, conversationally. Only his eyes shifted towards Harry and he frowned, speeding up his walk. Draco soon reached the door and hesitated before opening it, his hand on the huge knob which was the shape of a rather large, fat hog's head. Harry saw Draco turn back to see him jogging towards the doors. Thinking that Draco would slam the door in his face, he sped up to a run. Turning back to the door and smirking to himself he waited, holding the door open for Harry.

"Oh, thanks," Harry seemed surprised by the act, which pleased Draco.

"Don't mention it," he smirked at Harry, who raised his eyebrows in return.

They walked into the Entrance Hall, which was also void of any other students. Their footsteps echoed faintly on the stone flagged floor, reminding each boy that they were alone with their most despised enemy. Harry turned again to glance at Draco, who noticed his being studied. Draco, suddenly swiveling around in front of Harry, peered determinedly into his eyes. He studied them unwaveringly before saying, "Why did you save me?"

Harry looked shocked that Draco had asked him the question that was obviously burning in both their minds fervently, which was of course the reaction Draco was hoping for; startling Harry into an honest answer. He stared him down, hoping to pierce Harry with his cold gray stare. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but there was a large crash just above them on the second floor. They both looked up startled as peeves zoomed down the stairs in between them and skidded to a halt.

"What's this? Potty and Malfy having a secret romance? And at this hour? Naughty, Naughty!" and he broke out into song:

_Naughty, naughty, Malfy and Potty  
One's toilet and one's all haughty_

He zoomed off again only to continue his loud obnoxious singing. They heard continuous banging and crashing until he reached the upper floors, where his clamor died away.

After Peeves' noises expired Harry turned back to Malfoy only to see his usually pale face turned a soft pink. It was Harry's turn to smirk at Malfoy, who was not subject to much teasing. Harry started to turn, hoping to avoid the question he didn't really know the answer to.

"Wait, Potty—Uh, Potter," Draco's voice sounded faulty, "Don't tell anyone about this, alright? I'm…I'm sure Peeves will do that for…us." He cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes.

"Yeah, okay. I won't tell anyone," Harry turned around and walked up the stairs, hoping to seem cold and distant. He turned to see Malfoy looking back at him before he descended the stairs to the dungeons.

As he was climbing the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, Harry thought about what had just happened. _That was very odd…why was Draco embarrassed by the song? _He then stopped short in the middle of the third floor and realized…_Does Draco…like me? _

"Oi! You! You best get off ta bed nah," stated a painting of a Wizard in tartan. "Wouldn' wan' you shufflin' round here afte' dark now, would we?" He yawned and plopped down on the bed in the painting next to his where a young woman, who had been sleeping, awoke, startled and hit him over the head with a mirror from her bedside table.

"Sorry," Harry stalked off, thinking to himself, _Yes, that would kind of explain everything…I thought he hated me though! _He paused again for a moment thinking, _Well, if he does like me…do I like him? _

Draco marched down the stairs to his Slytherin common room, rather put off by the whole Peeves experience. _Stupid poltergeist. He's going to sing that song non-stop until he finds juicier news. And it's not even true! Har—Potter is my enemy! _Draco stalked, seething, up to the entrance to his common room,

"Boomslang," he mutter, still fuming. The wall slid aside willingly and opened to reveal the common room.

"Oi! Malfoy! Hey, we've got news for you," shouted Goyle, waving his arms rather energetically for someone who was the size of a small gorilla. "Why are you back so late?"

"Piss off, you," Draco shot at him, and reeled up the stairs feeling a little sick. _No, no, no. This can't be happening. Potter is my sworn enemy. I hate him! You hate him, Draco. Hate him! _

He stripped his clothes, throwing them in a pile on the floor in the middle of the room. Jamming a shirt over his head and grabbing his toothbrush he headed for the bathroom. _You hate him,_ he thought again and he slammed the bathroom door.

* * *

Nina's Sanity: Sorry this took so long, you guys! The documents part was messed up for me...but NOW I'M BACK!  
Nina's Insanity: W0000000000!1111ONEONEWONWONWON PARTAAAAY! TURN IT UP!  
Nina's Sanity: smacks Nina's Insanity with a huge cat what the hell are you doing? You're NOT having a party!  
Nina's Insanity: Oh, poop. You're no fun. 


	4. Chapter 4

WOO HOOO! CHAPTER 4! My plans for chapter five are very...interesting. hehehe...let's just say you Harry/Draco fangirl/boysmight be happy again. Is there such a thing as a fanboy?

* * *

He was walking down a long dark hallway, a hallway at Hogwarts. The windows were black and the stars shown brilliantly in the night sky. He turned and corner and bumped into Malfoy. 

"Oof!" he yelled as he fell to the ground, sprawled on the floor in a rather silly position.

"Oh, are you alright?" Draco asked in a kind voice, extending his hand to help Harry to his feet.

Harry awoke with a start. _What the hell was that about? _He shook his head and sat up and heard Ron still snoring in his four-poster. He looked out the window. The sun was just over the roof of the Astronomy tower, casting a celestial glow around its triangular roof, and the sky, dotted with a few clouds, was a soft rose-pink. Harry stretched, yawning and pulled back the covers, slapping his feet onto the cold, stone floor. He grabbed his toothbrush and went into the bathroom. By the time he was done, Ron was up and about, pulling out his clothes from various draws.

"I love Sunday mornings!" said Ron, cheerfully.

"Have a good dream did you?" asked Harry, cringing on the inside, remembering his.

"Nah," said Ron, averting his eyes, "There's no classes, breakfast until one o'clock, what's not to like?" he turned around, "What's bugging you, mate?" Harry had sat down on his bed, thinking. He hadn't really been listening but looked up when Ron had addressed him.

"Ah…nothing, Ron. Don't worry, I'm just tired that's all. Stayed up late last night, thinking."

"You know, Dumble—" he paused, sitting on the bed next to Harry, any mention of their now deceased headmaster upset both of them. "Dumbledore would have wanted you to confide in me and Hermione," a light came to his eyes, replacing the sadness, "if something was wrong, Harry."

"Yeah, I know. But nothing's wrong. Just tired that's all." Harry got up from the bed and took a deep breath. "Hey, lets go to breakfast. Hermione's probably waiting for us."

"Yeah, she'll be in a huff if we're late for her or something," Ron smirked.

Draco strolled to the Great Hall, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. They were completely silent for once, noticing that he needed to think, but Goyle had spotted Pansey. Draco had asked them to keep an eye out for her. He wasn't sure how she would react when he told her he didn't like her; he hadn't really liked her at all. Goyle tapped Malfoy on the shoulder and jerked his head towards her.

"Goyle, what did I—Oh shit," he had spotted Pansey, luckily her back was turned towards him. "Hurry!" he hissed at them, "Behind here!" They ducked behind a tapestry that they knew led to another corroder.

"Oof!" Harry yelled as he fell to the ground, sprawled on the floor in a rather silly position.

"Oh, are you—Watch it, Potter!" Draco looked fiercely at Harry in what he thought was a believably malicious glare. He saw confusion swim in Harry's eyes, but only for a second. They narrowed to green slits as Hermione helped him up off the ground.

"Oh God, you let that…" Draco's voice faltered, "that Mudblood touch you?" His mouth twitched as he tried to sneer but it only made his face look slightly contorted.

Crabbe sniggered, "Hehe, 'touch.'" Goyle nudged him angrily.

"For your information, _Malfoy, _she's my friend. I don't care about what the hell her parents are and you shouldn't either." He walked past Draco, purposely knocking him into the wall.

Draco looked down at his shoes, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle who were still sniggering. _Now he's going to think I'm some racist bastard…again. I've got to get him alone. Show him the real me. Yeah. But I have to ditch these oafs. _He looked up at Crabbe and Goyle, who had evidently noticed his silence.

"Breakfast," was all he said as he sped off to the Great Hall. His cohorts willingly followed.

_That sick, sick bastard, _was all Harry could think while eating his breakfast of kipper and fried eggs. Hermione was obviously hurt, but she decided not to take it too personally.

She folded her newspaper gingerly and looked at Harry, "Malfoy's voice cracked when he said…that word. Did you notice that?"

"What?" Harry looked up from his plate, "Oh yeah, that was weird." It wasn't weird to Harry, though. He was torn between his maybe-liking Draco, and the fact that he had still called his best friend a…well, a bad thing.

"I don't get why it's so important that his voice cracked. You guys analyze everything." Ron hadn't been paying attention to their conversation. To him, it was simply another Malfoy incident. "It's called 'puberty.' Yeesh." He bent his head back over his potatoes and began shoveling them into his mouth.

"You're in a hurry then?" asked Hermione, watching him make a mess of himself. "Where're you off to? _Lavender_ I presume?"

Ron's ears turned red. He looked up from his plate, glaring at Hermione who giggled; his cheeks were bursting with potato and egg was unattractively dangling from his lower lip. "You 'ow we' been ov'r 'Mione," he swallowed with a large gulp, "Shut up about it already! What's your problem, anyway?"

She tried to stifle her giggle; the sight of Ron talking with potatoes and egg in his mouth while being the colour of a beet was rather amusing to her. "I'm sorry, Ronald. I'll stop. For real." (A/N: FUR REAL FRIENDS! I was gonna make Harry say this, but…that'd be really weird.)

Ron snorted and gulped the rest of his food down. "But where are you going?" asked Hermione again, looking quizzically at him while he got up to go.

"Library," Ron muttered. He then hurried off towards the entrance and was gone.

"What the hell is that about?" Harry looked puzzled, he had been silent during the exchange between Ron and Hermione. Ron never went to the Library if he didn't have to.

"I don't know, but don't you have Quiddich practice soon?" She began unfolding her paper again.

"Oh yeah!" Harry smiled brightly and practically bounced out of his seat. "I'll see you later, Hermione."

"Yeah, okay," she brought her _Daily Prophet _back in front of her face. The days paper was so large it hid her bushy hair.

Harry ran back up to the Common Room, grabbing his Quiddich robes and Firebolt. When he went back down the stairs he found his team waiting for him. "What's going on?" They all looked rather put down.

"The Slytherin's have the field today," said Ginny. "We tried to make a compromise, which didn't work, duh. We then tried to argue, which didn't work, duh. We then tried to fight, which worked a little bit…" The rest of the Gryffindor's laughed.

"She hexed Malfoy so bad he smashed into a tree," said Dean, smiling at Ginny. It killed Harry to see him look at her that way, but his anger at her for smashing Malfoy into a tree was unexplainable and indescribable.

"You WHAT!" The Gryffindor's stopped laughing.

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Angelina, perplexed. "We thought you'd think it was funny."

Harry coughed. _Think fast! Think fast!_ "Yeah, it's funny alright…Funny to start off on the wrong foot!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, who looked downtrodden.

"I _mean_ that you just ask for trouble every time you curse him. Now he's going to hate you even more! He's going to find you and hurt you or something!" Harry was confused by himself; he didn't really care weather Draco hurt Ginny. In fact, she deserved it for hurting _him_. _What's going on?_ Harry turned around,

"I'm going to go take a walk." He went through the portrait hole and sped off to find Draco. As he stepped through he heard Dean say, "What's up with _him? _He's been acting weird lately, Ginny."

Harry entered the Quiddich pitch to find the Slytherin's already zooming around every which way on their fancy brooms. Since Draco was now the captain of the Slytherin team, it no longer seemed odd for Harry to want to speak to him. _Right?_ He thought about what it would look like if he tried to take the Slytherin captain aside in order to have a civil conversation. He finaly decided that it wasn't _that_ odd, as long as he didn't seem too polite.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Harry called, zooming into the air. He found the other boy high above the others, searching for the snitch.

* * *

Nina's Insanity: WOOO! Aren't you guys happy I updated!  
Nina's Sanity: I bet no one even really reads this except like, Katie and Ally...  
Nina's Insanity: Shut up, you. No one asked.  
Nina's Sanity: Then why the fuck are you putting question marks at the end of your sentence?  
Nina's Insanity: Why are YOU putting question marks at the end of YOUR sentence?  
Nina's Sanity: WHY DOES THAT EVEN MATTER!  
Nina's Insanity: NO ONE LOVES ME! WAAAAAAAAAAA _+punches Nina's Sanity+_ I HATE YOU _+physical fight ensues+_

_ +beeeeeeeeeeeep+_ we are experiencing technical difficulties. Please excuse us while we work a few things out.


	5. Chapter 5!

HOORAYY! NINA UPDATED NINA UPDATED! I BET YOU ALL ARE LIKE, SOOOOOOOO HAPPY! (Yeah. Right. And I'm an orange lamp that uses solar energy to conserve electricity during the daytime.) **0.0**  
Anyway, sorry about the long pause, guys. I had an immense block and a lot of stuff to do. I promise Nina's back, though. Only four more weeks of stuff, so yah.

* * *

The wind rushed through Harry's messy hair. He was flying again! Closing his eyes, he inhaled the scent of freshly mowed grass, sun and fall air. After he opened them he excelled to the height of the pitch. 

"Oy, Malfoy!" Harry called, spotting the boy searching for the snitch. His hair was so white in the sun that there was a small glint at the top of his head. Harry laughed, put into a better mood by flying. He zoomed towards Draco, who looked up, surprised and scared.

"What do you think you're doing here, Potter?" Draco glared at Harry. "We took the pitch. We have a note." He raised his voice loud enough so that his teammates would hear him.

Harry looked at Draco and for the first time noticed a small bruise forming on his left temple. He was struck with a pang of anger at Ginny for hurting Malfoy. "I just came to…apologize…for Ginny. What'd she use?"

"Batbogey hex. You know she always uses that one; it's her best on me." Draco laughed, cynically, and then seemed to realize whom he was talking to and stopped. "Why do you even care, Harry?" His voice was much softer now, though his teammates were very absorbed by his practice.

"Draco, can I be honest with you?" He nodded, curtly. "I really don't know why I care. All I know is that I do, so if that bothers you," Harry smiled, "well, that's too bad." He started to turn his broom in order to avoid looking at what he thought would be Draco's shocked and disgusted face. But it wasn't either,

"You…care?'' Draco's mouth was slightly, and unattractively hanging open and his gray eyes were as wide as they could be. "What the hell!" he punched Harry in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell!" Harry retaliated and kicked Malfoy in the shin, which he was very proud of being able to do on a broom.

"Oy! Fight!" Draco heard someone yell. He looked down and saw all the Slytherin's gathering to watch. He looked up and glared at Harry who was looking down, sadly.

"I'm not done yet," he said quietly. After one last malevolent glare, Harry zoomed off to the exit.

Draco looked after him and sighed. "Hehehe. Coward," He heard someone say. Draco almost flew into a rage as he turned to find Trout, a new 3rd-Year beater laughing at Harry. "That's enough for today boys. Practice next week. Same time." He dived down to the ground and landed softly.

Harry ran down the corridors as fast as he could, went through the tapestry, up the hidden staircase (watch the vanishing step!), and lifted the helmet of the third knight. "Tiddles" Harry said to the Fat Lady. He was in his common room again.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione's voice, which rather annoyed him, as he wanted to think. She bounded up to him, however, and shoved three books in his face. "Harry! You have to return these! They're three weeks overdue. Luckily I was snoo-looking in Ron's trunk for my…things. Anyway, you have to return these! Hurry!" She bounded off again, up to her dormitory.

Harry sighed and shifted the books in his arms. He stepped through the portrait hole.

"Back so soon?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Uh huh." Harry sighed, "Books to return."

"Shame…Shame…" The Fat Lady looked rather unconcerned, however.

Harry hurried down the corridors again, tapped the brick stained with blood, down the hidden staircase (watch the vanishing step!), and through the tapestry. He arrived on the third floor; the Library was on the second. He dashed down the hall, avoiding people as he passed, ignoring the breathless "High-a, Harry!" and the flash of bright light that followed. He heard someone shout, "Colin! Stop that!"

He stepped into the serene library and dumped the books on the counter. _I'm hurrying around a lot lately. _He thought to himself as he waited for Madam Pince to turn around. He cleared his throat, but she ignored him. He coughed, but she ignored him. He tapped his fingers and she finally snapped,

"I'll me with you in a moment! Be patient!" She shoved a book back into its proper place on the self and turned around. "Now, what—Ah! These books are three weeks over due! I've been looking for them for ages! You naughty boy! Give them to me!" and she snatched them off the desk.

"Oy! Harry!" he heard a whisper from behind him.

"No talking, Mr. Weasley!" Madam Pince stalked off to reshelf Harry's overdue books.

Harry turned around to find Ron with a pile of books about him. _What the hell? Ron and books? Wow. _ "What're you doing here, mate?" Harry picked up a book, "_From Voodoo to Valentines_? Ron, what are you doing down here?"

Ron grabbed the book back from Harry, his ears pink, "Nothing. Sit down." Harry sat, "Okay, mate, I'll tell you what's going on if you promise not to tell _anyone._ I mean _anyone._"

"Ron, I'm your best friend. What could possibly be this secretive?"

Ron took a deep breath, looked at his hands and looked up at Harry again. "Ilovemione," he said in one breath.

"Um…What? That sounded like, "I love my knee. I mean, I like mine too, they let me walk, but…that's a little weird, Ron."

"No. I didn't say I love my knee!" He said breathlessly, banging his hand on the desk, "I said, 'I. Love. Hermione.'"

Harry, who had tipped back his chair onto its two legs crashed to the floor.

**BANG!**

"OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT!" A very ruffled Madam Pince scurried out from behind a bookshelf waving her arms, her eyes wide. (This is Madam Pince: &**8**--o)

Harry picked himself up and Ron gathered his books and they ran out of the library. _Well, this is extremely…expected. _Harry thought as they walked down the corridor. "Okay, mate. You're in love with a girl. A girl we've both known for…woa, it's been six years! So, what's the problem?"

"Oh, come on, Harry, don't be dumb. You know it's hard to tell a girl you like her. In fact, I'd go as far to say that you know all _too_ well."

Harry laughed at this, "So. What do you need?"

Ron, who had been shuffling along side Harry, looking at his feet looked up suddenly. He stared into Harry's eyes with sadness, "I really need your help in this one Harry."

_Goddamn him! He makes me want to…ugh!_ Draco felt a rush of deja vu, only he didn't feel the same way he had about Harry the first time. When he had last been annoyed with Harry, he had not seen his good side; the side that he could relate to. Now he was finding Harry annoying because he was being distant! _Well, that's annoying too! Ach!_ Draco hit himself on the head, aggravated by his emotions.

"You okay, Malfoy?" asked Goyle, who was playing wizard chess with Crabbe.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to turn in now. No you stay," they had gotten up to leave with him, "I don't need a damn escort service everywhere I go." He slumped off the couch and ambled moodily to the dormitory.

"I thought he said he _did_ want us to follow him everywhere," Crabbe turned to Goyle, "He's been weird lately."

"Yeah, I know. I noticed it too." This was a rare occasion; "You think someone did something to him?"

"Maybe. Maybe it was Potter!" Crabbe looked excited.

"I dunno, Vince. But I really don't like it." Goyle started to pick up the pieces of their finished chess game. "I really don't like it."

* * *

Nina's Insanity: OMG, YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY AREN'T YOU SOOOOOOMGOOOOO HAPPY! I know you are!  
Nina's Sanity: What is WRONG with you? What do you want another technical difficulty? cracks knuckles  
Nina's Insanity: Nah...I'm fine the way I am! scurries off  
Nina's Sanity: Once again, we apologize for any inconveniences the pause in our narrative might have caused. If you had medical issues, or would like to sue us, please don't! Thank you. :D  



End file.
